


Classroom Encounters

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Remus Lupin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sirius Black, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: The full moon is approaching, and Remus is HornyTM. So what's a teenage werewolf to do? Make time to f*ck his boyfriend, obviously.





	Classroom Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger_magician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_magician/gifts).

> For my good friend Rob, who's amazing

There are a lot of side effects of lycanthropy no one ever discusses. Of course, no one really discusses lycanthropy in general, unless it’s about what rights they want to bestow or remove. Certainly not topics related to teenage hormones. Or how the full moon makes you so fucking horny. All. The. Time. Honestly, no one prepared him for this. And, of course, he’s got classes. How was he supposed to resolve this when he’s forced to listen to Binns drone on about the Goblin Wars. Or pretend to listen. Evans is the only one actually paying attention. Some of the students, James included, have actually fallen asleep. 

Maybe he could...? Binns wouldn’t notice. Sirius definitely would. Oh, and it’d be so much fun. Definitely better than this lecture. Remus’s hand discreetly made its way onto Sirius’s knee. The other boy made no indication of the intrusion into his personal space. In fact, the only indication that the hand was creeping up under his robes was the blush growing across his pale cheeks. Remus definitely took his time reaching his boyfriend’s boxers, enjoying the game. The long fingers deftly undid the single button on the fly of the boxers, slipping in to find their target.

Sirius’ voice hitched as Remus glided over his clitoris, his touch so light that it was more teasing than pleasurable. Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm.

“What are you doing?” The whisper was just loud enough for Remus to hear, but not loud enough to alert anyone else.

“Just a little fun, Pads. Why? Is this a problem?” A smirk accompanied the question, to which Remus already knew the answer.

“N-no, no problem.”

Remus applied a bit more pressure as he made another swipe. After a few minutes, Remus let his fingers slide just slightly further back, into the moisture growing there. As Sirius tensed in anticipation, Remus pulled his hand back.

“Not yet.” Remus pretended to take notes, not bothering to wipe Sirius off his hands. His heightened senses could smell it, though he figured he’d be able to anyway. Sirius always did have a...distinct...smell. Plus, it was satisfying to watch Sirius squirm. 

The next period, Sirius and Remus both had a free period, the only time their class schedules didn’t align with James and Peter’s. It was a free period Remus was very eager to take advantage of. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, the horny boy led the way to their empty dorm, managing to gracefully avoid the myriad of bodies occupying their path. 

Their mouths collided with a fervent, hot need enveloping both of them. It was sloppy, saliva everywhere, lips sometimes missing, tongues dashing back and forth, lips caught between teeth. Every once in a while, a moan would escape one of their mouths, Remus’ gruff and deep, Sirius sounding more like he was whining. It was very clear who was in charge, even from the pitch of the moans. 

A barely audible gasp escaped Sirius when Remus pushed forward, pinning him against the wall, hands behind his back.

“Mmm, such a good boy,” Remus snarled, carnal enough to reach Sirius down there. At that point, Sirius would have done anything Remus asked. Remus turned them around so he could use the wall as a support. “Knees, now.” Sirius dropped so fast, he was sure he would have bruises, but he didn’t care, even a little. “Now, show me how good you really are, Padfoot.”

Sirius disappeared under Remus’ robes to discover he wasn’t wearing boxers. Had Remus planned this? It didn’t matter. His tongue flicked over the tip, cleaning any precum that had already accumulated, before his lips wrapped around the head. He slowly worked his way down, before managing to swallow Remus whole, something he was quite proud of actually. It had taken a lot of practice and work, plus a throat numbing spell, to be able to deepthroat Remus. Werewolves were...gifted.

As Sirius pulled back, he let his tongue run along the soft seam on the underside of Remus’ dick. Remus had let his head fall back against the wall, lips parted as his breath came in shallow, haggard gasps. Sirius grabbed Remus’ hips, encouraging him to thrust. Remus started out easy, but quickly worked his pace up. As the throat numbing spell wore off, Sirius began to gag as Remus threw himself into his throat. After enjoying the sensation of Sirius’ throat constricting around him a few times, Remus withdrew, a disappointed whine coming from his boyfriend.

Remus looked at Sirius, admiring the tears caused by the gagging. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Remus cooed, “We aren’t done yet.” Remus helped Sirius to his feet before pulling Sirius’ robes over his head. Then his shirt. Then his undershirt. And finally, and slowly, his soaked boxers. Remus pushed his boyfriend back onto the nearest bed, holding eye contact as he slowly removed his own clothes. Sirius may have unconsciously-or very very consciously- licked his lips as he took in the beauty before him. The lean muscles, the thin silver scars and angry red ones that seemed like they always belonged, the freckles on his shoulders and arms. If you asked Sirius Black, Remus was a work of art. 

Remus descended over Sirius, using his height to his advantage. Remus slowly and deliberately made his way down from Sirius’ mouth, leaving a red, wet trail of kisses and nips. He paid extra attention to his left nipple, which was the more sensitive one, and to that one spot on the left side of his stomach. A bite that almost broke the skin bruised both hips before Remus slid his fingers inside Sirius, immediately and expertly finding his g-spot. Remus made sure to play with various speeds, working Sirius right to the edge and bringing him back again.

“Please, please, please, please,” Sirius began chanting.

“Please what?”

“Please, Moony, just fuck me already.”

Remus, applying the appropriate birth control and protection spells, slid into Sirius, his extreme arousal eliminating the need for a lubrication potion. Remus decided the time for teasing was over, and went for it, his thrusts deep and hard. The pleasure was enough to keep him from being able to open his eyes. As he approached his own climax, Sirius’ moans got louder, egging Remus’ orgasm. It didn’t take long for Remus’ hips to stutter, releasing himself into Sirius. As Remus’ fluids hit Sirius’ overstimulated g-spot, his own orgasm came, Remus’ name falling from his lips like a prayer as his back arched. Neither of them had the energy to look up when they heard a door open as they collapsed onto the bed.

“How many times have I told you nasty fuckers to stop buggering on my bed!” The two naked boys couldn’t help but laugh. Well, James’ class was over.


End file.
